


Confused in love

by hardcoreshipper34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreshipper34/pseuds/hardcoreshipper34
Summary: Levi falls in love with a mafia leader
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	Confused in love

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summarizing also this is my first time uploading anything, so feedbacks would be appreciated!

“Did you ever know?” Levi questions Mikasa as another sob racks her lithe body, the sobbing has been going on for the last thirty minutes. and frankly, Levi is getting fed up with this shit, he just needs information and the female right in front of him has it all. yet, she’s just sobbing into her hands and refuses to give him outright answers. 

But once he reaches out to rest his hand on her shoulder, the door to the interview room opens to reveal his boss, Erwin. Erwin’s eyebrows furrow as the corners of his mouth deepen, a simple facial expression has told Levi it all. The mission has gone south and Levi needs to step in.

Great.

Fucking great. 

his day started off with his coffee machine breaking down, so no coffee for him. and next he went to his office, hoping for some half decent coffee. and no coffee because the shitty glasses drank it all. Levi was this close to just shooting his office down and he would’ve done it only if Moblit didn’t bring Mikasa in. 

Only if he had coffee then everything'll be better. 

maybe.

but this isn’t the time to dwell on the past, not when he’s looking for the biggest crime lord. Eren Jaegar, the man who manages to avoid him and his partners for a good part of the year. Levi was so close to catching Eren many times, only to have him slip through his fingers.

and his letters aren’t helping at all. At all. 

The letters are basically full of shit, lovey dovey things, and Levi hates it. he feels like he’s being mocked by Eren and he doesn’t want anything more than to beat Eren up.

but he can’t really, not unless he gets more information out of Mikasa. the rumored to be Eren’s right man. Well right woman. 

So with a sigh, he nods to Erwin and averts his focus back on the sobbing woman. The door in the background closes gently, signaling that Erwin has left. Good, more time for him to talk to Mikasa and find out the fuck is going on.

“Mikasa, please tell us the locations.” Levi speaks in a gravely tone, hoping that if a grave serious tone will somehow shake Mikasa out of her sobbing. And it doesn’t, Mikasa only wipes her tears off as she stubbornly stares on. 

The frustration tears at his subconscious as he takes a deep breath. He really can’t afford losing it on a criminal , not especially after what he has done to a mob man. He even almost got fired over that fucked up man. 

he had an excuse for beating that man up anyway. 

“Okay, i’ll be leaving you alone now,” Levi begins and Mikasa’s grey eyes drift to his own grey eyes, “So if you decide to speak, press this button.”

Levi finishes with pushing the black button towards Mikasa. But her eyes don’t leave his, her mouth in a firm line as her eyes well up. it signals another wave of sobs, so Levi takes his leave.

the chair below him scraps as he finally stands. his bad knee groans as Levi turns to the grey clad door, his knee has been getting bad . ever since he almost caught Eren after running down five alleyways. He feels like Eren is doing it on purpose, taunting him that he can’t catch him.

Levi swears the next time he finds Eren, he’ll punch the smirk off that handsome face.

wait.

Handsome?

Does he think Eren is handsome? Eren Jaegar? the crime lord that has been terrorizing his hometown ever since his debut? 

Levi isn’t going to lie, Eren definitely has looks. but first of all, he’s a crime lord, and he’s like ten years younger than him. What the hell is he doing, drooling over a criminal?

Levi mentally slaps himself as he closes the heavy door behind him. The door behind him clacks, signaling that it’s locked. Not like Levi is worried or anything, he just wants to take extra precaution. 

since he had escaped from that specific room before. 

He looks around, looking for that familiar blonde hair. but to his luck, he can’t find any blonde. only a sea of brunettes, what is it with brunettes? Why are there so many? Levi remarks to himself as he continues to walk around the office. 

People are looking up at him, confusion all written over their faces as they await for Levi to do anything. But Levi doesn’t have anything for them, just that he needs Erwin. to let him know about Mikasa and her ability to stay silent. 

But as distracted he is, he completely forgets about Eren’s ability to break into everywhere as he sees a glimpse of green eyes that has driven his dreams wild and the messy brown mane of his. Eren Jaegar is in the station and he’s looking for someone.

Maybe it’s him?

His heart flutters at that, but Levi pushes it down as he moves his hand to grip at his gun in the holster. But he doesn’t make any moves to alert anyone else. as hell if he’ll scare people with his hallucinations, he knows how fucked his mind can be if he doesn’t have enough sleep. 

his right hand grips his gun as he finally walks to the glimpse: the said glimpse was in the lobby, right across the building. So Levi walks through the middle of offices, people finally have their heads towards their laptops. Away from him. 

good. He doesn’t need any unwanted attention anyway. 

After an eternity, he finally arrives at the lobby. only to find an empty lobby, a taste of bitterness resides in the back of his throat as he finally releases his grip on the gun. deep low, he actually expected Eren to be there, to be able to see his green eyes, almost like the trees. to be able to see his impossibly sexy smirk. 

to be able to see Eren is a blessing in disguise. 

every time he sees him, all of his nightmares go away. all of his workload release from his shoulders. he basically feels free with Eren, and as hell if he doesn’t want any more of that. 

But obviously Eren doesn’t want him back. 

Levi looks at his shoes, black shoes that were given by Erwin on his very first day of work. they’ve been worn out to the point they have holes, but Levi can’t find himself throwing them. not when they were his first gift. 

his vision blurs with unshed tears, he hasn’t teared up like this in such a long time. He actually thought he lost the ability to cry. But a voice snaps him out of it,

“Oh wow, Levi knows how to cry after all,” Eren grins down at him, but it’s not his signature smirk, it’s a gentle one that draws his face into something soft. Soft. Soft isn’t the ideal word to describe the serial murderer, yet eren is full of it. And Levi finds himself melting. 

Levi has sworn himself to never fall off the workload, yet he is being led away by Eren. 

Perhaps, this is his destiny after all.


End file.
